


Not As Planned

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Snarky Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Christmas break didn't go quite as planned for either of them… But that's not necessarily a bad thing.





	Not As Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended
> 
> Author's Notes: Thank you to my beta gaeilgerua for looking this over. Originally written for HoggyWartyXmas 2018.

"This is not what I had in mind for Christmas break," Severus murmured, letting out a dramatic sigh, pausing in his packing.

"Just a quick ski trip," Draco said, looking at Severus pleadingly. "You knew I was going to surprise you with something."

"I didn't think it would involve leaving my rooms… or the Hogwarts' grounds."

"McGonagall said we could go," Draco countered, grinning cheekily. He had asked the Headmistress two weeks prior if Severus would be able to step away from a small, weekend getaways during the holidays.

Severus grumbled but continued to pack his clothing. "I'm nearly done."

"Okay," Draco said, grinning. Standing, he went over and pressed a quick kiss to his lover's cheek. "I'll be in the front room. Our Portkey leaves in fifteen."

Severus grumbled once more, but Draco continued to grin, knowing that Severus was going to enjoy himself once they were there.

Walking into the front room, Draco took a seat on the sofa. He looked at his small overnight bag that was packed and ready to go. Severus never wanted to do anything, he always liked to stay inside and read. Draco enjoyed doing those things too, but it was Christmas, and Draco figured that it wouldn't be terrible for the two of them to get away for the weekend.

He couldn't wait to go skiing. Severus had gone years before with Lucius, but it had been some time. Draco went last year and was ready to give it another go.

"I'm ready," Severus announced, coming into the room and placing his things on the ground next to Draco's. "Are you sure about this?"

"A nice, relaxing weekend in the mountains? Alone with you?" Draco pretended to think about it. "Yes, I'm sure." He stood, moving towards Severus. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged tightly. "I love you, you know."

"And I, you, Draco," Severus returned. He kissed the top of Draco's head. "Will we be renting skis?"

Draco nodded. "If we like it, we can definitely look into purchasing a set, but I figured since it's our first time going together, we'll just take it easy."

"Does our room have a balcony?" Severus asked, looking at Draco with a grin on his face.

"With a hot tub," Draco replied. "Which I plan on taking full advantage of."

Severus cracked a smile. "That sounds good… Let's go."

"Perfect!" Draco grinned. "The Portkey is going to go off soon."

Summoning their things, Draco looked at Severus excitedly. He couldn't wait to get this trip started.

* * *

Two days later found the pair of them leaving the local Muggle hospital, Draco in a cast.

Wobbling to the Muggle car they were renting, Draco struggled. "Can you get the door, please?"

Sighing, Severus went over and opened the passenger door. He helped Draco into the car before closing the door.

Draco pouted. "I'm sorry."

"This trip was supposed to be relaxing," Severus said, looking at Draco. "Exactly why we should have stayed at the castle."

"But we were having so much fun."

"Until you broke your leg, you mean," Severus said, shaking his head.

Draco blushed. "Well, that tree came out of nowhere!"

Severus scoffed. "Guess I'll be soaking in the hot tub alone tonight." Starting the car, he began to the drive back to their hotel. There was a flurry of snowflakes falling.

"Please tell me that you have Skele-gro," Draco said.

"Maybe," he said with a shrug. Truth be told, Severus knew he had the potion in his personal store that he brought with him when he travelled. However, he wanted to make Draco sweat it out a bit.

"Please," Draco whimpered. "My leg hurts… Don't make me heal the Muggle way."

"But Draco, you're the one who wanted a Muggle getaway."

Draco continued to pout. "Severus."

"Stop whining," Severus said. He looked at Draco in the corner of his eyes. "I love you, and I appreciate what you were trying to do here." Reaching over he took one of Draco's hands.

"You've been so against our entire trip," Draco said, quietly. "I just wanted to do a nice surprise for you."

Severus pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Let's just get up to the room, and then we can talk more."

"Okay," Draco said. He struggled to get out of the car, but once he did, he used his crutches to make his way to the elevator.

"Let me help you," Severus said, coming up behind him.

"No, I'm okay," Draco said. "Just grab the elevator."

"Okay," Severus said, getting the door. The two of them stepped in, Christmas music playing in the elevator.

As they went up, Severus was thinking how he would handle the situation. He hadn't meant to be an arse, but looking back, he realised he had been.

Once they got to the room, Draco took a seat on the bed. "Are you really having that terrible a time?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Severus went out to his bags and pulled out what he was looking for. "Quite the opposite, Draco, I've been having a great time, but truth be told, I had originally planned something else for us this holiday season."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't realise…" He frowned. "I'm sorry, Severus. I should have consulted with you before booking the trip."

"I've been having a good time… it's just not what I had anticipated," Severus said. He took a seat next to Draco on the bed. "Certainly didn't have to think I'd take care of you."

Draco blushed. "Like I said, that tree came out of nowhere."

Severus laughed. "Well, once you heal, we'll have to go skiing again. I've enjoyed myself, even if I've been snarkier than usual."

Draco leant over and kissed Severus. "I love you."

Severus revealed what he had been holding. It was a small ring box. Opening it, he got down on a knee and presented it to Draco. "Will you marry me?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He grinned. "I am, Draco. I know I'm old, and I don't have much to offer you financially, but I'd like to spend the rest of my days bonded to you."

"Severus, yes," Draco whispered. "Is this what you had planned back home?"

"Something like this, but your plan was much better." Standing, Severus slid the ring onto Draco's finger. "I love you."

Draco kissed him. "I love you, too." He kissed Severus once more. "You know what would make this moment even more perfect?"

"What?"

"If you would get that Skele-Gro that I know you have hidden," Draco said, arching his brow knowingly.

Severus laughed. "All right, and then we can take a soak in the hot tub. The heat will numb some of the pain while the bone regrows."

"Perfect."

"Then we can relax."

"Sounds perfect." Draco stood, glad to be with Severus on this getaway. His soon to be husband.

 


End file.
